Settle for the Barrel of the Gun
by Dajypop
Summary: A Seiner 100 Themes Challenge fic. :3 Different ratings for every chapter, M to encompass them all.
1. 92 Rape

**Title: Settle For The Barrel Of The Gun**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: 1/100**

**Words: 1316**

**Pairing: Seiner**

**Summary: Seiner 100 Themes. Some will connect, some won't.**

**Warnings: RAPE, Yaoi, Hayner POV, SOMEWHAT OLDER AGES (Hayner 16, Seifer 20)**

**AN: Wow...I'm addicted to Seiner, right now. ;; So...this is going to come out, and be amazing, I hope. So far, it seems I can only really write funny Seiner, but I'm hoping this will make me able to write it a bit more seriously. :3**

**Okay, this chapter has two reasons. One of which is simple enough; I want to get this one out of the way so that the rest of them can be nice and fluffy and happy, until I get to another depressing one. The other reason is my little Dajy wanted me to do this chapter for her, so this is for her. :3 **

* * *

**Number 92: Rape**

"It feels weird...knowing that it happened on a Monday." I remark idly into the phone, twirling the strap of a bag around my finger, "It...feels like it should have its own day...not a Monday, Mondays are too normal for something like this to happen..." I find myself rambling, and apparently so does the woman I am talking to, because she sighs.

"It can happen at any time of any day, it's just--"

"That doesn't help. Why would you say something like that? It doesn't make me feel better. Isn't that what this stupid line is supposed to do? Give me 'closure' or some shit?" I scowl, glaring at my reflection in the mirror. I'm spread in my room, my feet on my desk and my chair leant back so far it touches my bed. My mirror is across from the bed, and I'm staring at it. I look completely normal, save for the tear-tracks running rampant down my dirty face. It's at this time that I realize I haven't taken a shower since Monday; it's Thursday, today.

"I am sorry, sir. Now, would you like to tell me about the incident?" I sigh; this wasn't my idea. Ollette had realized something was wrong, and so she decided to take the duty upon herself to give me six or seven "__________ Help" line numbers. Since I had been raped, but unwilling to tell those close to me, I just dialed the number silently, in secret, and now...I was having second thoughts on reporting this.

"Well..." I begin, reminiscing as I close my brown eyes.

_I had been walking home from work. It was dark outside, a good deal past ten, and I had almost neared my home when I felt someone grab my arm. I vaguely recognized the grip, but the guy didn't give me the chance to say anything, bashing me in the head with some blunt object. I collapsed against him, dizzy and light headed, eyes swimming in my skull and body shaking a little._

_The next thing I remember is laying out in an alley, and having my pants roughly pulled down. I was wearing my black work slacks; I work at a new, fancy restaurant in town. Anyway, he yanked __them down swiftly and my underwear followed, being tossed to another part of the alley. I heard a zipper screech down and something heavy dropped onto my thigh. He said something to me, at that point, but all I remember is 'chicken' being involved. _

_I guess, that in itself could have given me the knowledge I needed to know who it was. Now that I think about it, I'm sure I know who it was. And...I'm not totally sure if I didn't enjoy it, now. But no, I definitely couldn't have enjoyed it._

_He took my virginity. Without lube; I can't walk right now. If I try, I limp and whine because of the pain. I...remember that he made sure I was hard, too, first. Almost like he wanted me to enjoy it. He was rough on my body, but he didn't do anything painful or anything I hated when he was touching my erection. It was all gentle...again, I think he wanted me to enjoy it, even just a little bit._

_Or else it was a distraction. When he entered me, I remember I screamed. He didn't stop until he was fully seated, and once he was, pain seared my lower body and I went limp. I hate playing the part of the helpless victim, but my brain was swimming in excess blood and I could hardly think of my own name, let alone what was even happening. _

_I decided about halfway through that he loved me. He must have, or he wouldn't take the time to take someone like me. I don't think he'd pray on some little punk with all the pretty girls around town if he didn't love me. I mean, I guess he could just be gay...but I can't see __**him**__...I can't even think who he is, not right now. But I don't think he's gay. He just can't be...it'd be too weird. Bisexual, maybe, but I can't really see him going after guys in the first place. And he has such a pretty friend..._

_But back to what I was saying. He came inside me, hard, and that somehow had me messing all over his hand. The thing that really confused me was that he cleaned me up a little and redressed me, kissed my lips...and then he splashed a foreign, smelly and burning liquid over my body. He left the bottle behind before sauntering out of the alley, another comment about those damn chickens over his shoulder. I was so confused._

_I picked up the bottle and looked at it; it said Bacardi. Taking a sniff, I soon took a sip and cringed; alcohol. I knew that smell and dropped the bottle again, letting it spill out over the dirty, smelly alley I lay in. For a long time, I had lost any hope of ever moving again. I know I looked like crap; I felt even worse. I sighed a little, finally pulling out my cell and dialing Pence and Roxas. _

_Of course, they also brought Ollette because they said I didn't sound so good, and the three of them helped me to the hospital..._

"And who are those three?" I hear the woman on the line ask, and I pause a moment.

"Roxas is my best friend, and Pence and Ollette are my other friends. They're dating, now." I offer uselessly, rolling my eyes. "Can I continue?"

"That is plenty to convict him. You said you know who he is, right?"

"Well...I think I do." I pause as I get a loud, obnoxious beep in my ear. "Hold on a sec, okay?" I check the caller ID; pay phone. I click over. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chicken wuss. You have a good time last night?" I recognize that Holier-Than-Thou voice immediately and growl.

"Seifer."

"That's right, Wussie. Say my name." He grins through the phone; I hear it in his voice. I cringe a little and I feel my rear tighten slightly.

"So...last night...that...that was you?"

"Mhm. Thought you should know."

"....Seifer, you're an asshole." I manage.

"No...I'd say you are. I'm just a dick." _Watch out for Seifer, he's a dick._

"Whatever. You totally ripped me to shreds. If you wanted me, you could have just asked."

"Oh?" He sounds surprised.

"Yeah...you're so thick you never realized I fight with you for other reasons."

"Well, yeah, I am thick." He seemed proud and my mind instantly went to the gutter.

"Yeah, I know, and now, I can't walk because of it."

"Mm...then I did my job." A short pause, then, "You want to do it again?"

"Maybe after I heal up a little...and we'll do it right."

"I am _not _doing it all lovingly."

"I expect lube next time."

"...I can do that."

"And stretching. I don't need torn up again."

"..fine. What else?"

"...more kissing would be nice? And...not alley-rape?"

"Fine. My place?"

"Alright." A short pause, "I'd better be able to walk again after this."

"When...?" I swear, he's ignoring me.

"Soon. Do you have a cell?" He replied with a 'yeah' and gave me the number. I programmed it into mine, the name being 'Rapist'.

"Alright, Chicken wuss. I'll rape your ass again later." I only hope he meant 'rape' as in 'beat', because I like my ass in tact.

"...Seifer..." He pauses before he hangs up. "I think...I love you." He snorts.

"Whatever, Chicken wuss."

* * *

**AN: ****Alright, then. As I said, this was mainly to get this out of the way, and partly for my Kadaj, and then...I tried to make it palatable. I guess that's up to you guys...**

**I'm writing this at school, and I just had someone over my shoulder, trying to figure out what it's about. It's so awkward to explain you're writing a rape story. o.o;;; Just shoot me. XD Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :3**


	2. 35 Walk

**Chapter: 2/100**

**Words: 208**

**Warnings: Implied yaoi, Ages: twenties (Hayner 22, Seifer 26)**

**AN: I started writing this/will likely finish this at school. :3 I was going to the bathroom, and I saw the only (as far as I know) lesbian couple at my school walking down the hallway, doing this. So I just had to write it, I thought it would be a cute idea. And yes, I just wanted another excuse for Whipped!Seifer to come out again. :3 Just like in Unpleasantries. :3 Bwahaha. -evil- Anyway, here's the chapter. :3**

* * *

**Number 35: Walk**

"Is that it, baby? Right there?" Seifer purred darkly into Hayner's ear as they walked down the hallway, his hands working their magic.

"Mmhmm~! Right _there_~! Ooh...a little lower...ahh! To-too low...that _hurt_." Hayner had started with his own hum of pleasure but ended with a soft yelp of pain.

"'M sorry, then." He worked his fingers back into place as they continued walking, going back to where he had been at first. The shorter blond was once again happy and sleepy-eyed as he continued the walk to his desk, setting down a stack of papers and not looking ready to send his lover off.

"Seif...don't _stop_." He whined, but the taller male leaned in and kissed his neck.

"I have to...you have work to do and I have boss-things to do." He smirked, "Later, we'll continue." A sigh and they parted with a kiss, Hayner slipping into his desk.

"How'd a frumpy guy like you end up with the boss?" A girl at the desk across from him questioned.

"Mm...we've been together for a long time...and he's only the boss because he's very...power-hungry." A pause, "But I don't even care, that was the best back rub I've ever had."

* * *

**AN: ****Haha, yeah, it's short again, but it was all I could think of, and I thought it was decent for some originality? And it's kind of cute. :3 Yay!**


	3. 100 Gone

**Chapter: 3/100**

**Words: 740**

**Warnings: Slight songfic-style, based off of Lovers Into Ghosts by The Pink Spiders, Violence, Likely OOC**

**AN: Wow, I'm just plowing through these today. o.o It's kind of crazy, really. I've gotten...at least two done, and beta'd myself, and...that means I'll likely have at least three up by the end of the night. :3 I'm so proud of myself~. I'll also probably have a few more done before the day is over...so...yay! 8D Anyway, here's the chapter. :3**

* * *

**Number 100: Gone**

Seifer had never been good at being patient with things; and, being a part of a gang, he found, quite often, that he wass in the line of work that kept him away from his lover. He had been meant to meet him at a rather nice restaurant a good hour and a half ago, but he was starting to get a little pissy so he kept him waiting, despite the fact that he was done. What really irritated him was how messy he'd gotten from that last hit. It was disgusting.

Besides, building up suspense is good for leverage, and he'd always loved having the upper hand over Hayner.

When he'd finally arrived at the restaurant, he found Hayner standing there in his scratchy, uncomfortable 'formal' clothes, giving him a frosty glare coating a slightly happier expression. He made his way over to his lover and kissed his lips, holding it as long as Seifer would dare; a good two seconds and he pulled back.

"Seifer...I can't wait forever. Come on, it's now or never...my life isn't on hold for you." Hayner muttered into his chest, being that he was considerably shorter, and when he felt his chin tilt up to look at his lover, he had a sad look in his eyes.

"C'mon, Blondie, don't say it like that..." The elder blond's lips gently brushed against his young lover's, eyes slipping closed in a last-ditch effort to be loving. A sigh broke them apart and Hayner pushed away.

"I...I just can't." That was what hurt the most, almost more than watching the brown-eyed blond shuffle away into the night, towards his old apartment that he still paid for but didn't use often.

_Hay...come on, I'm not doing this on purpose._ He sent the message on his phone, only hoping that his lover would reply soon.

_I'm living for nothing. _Came the heartbreaking reply, and it had the blue-eyed male whimpering a little, if only to himself.

_Hayner..._

_No, it's over, Seifer. I'm done._

He had no idea it would be this hard...and he was surprised that it seemed he had no power to stop this from happening. It was like all of the years of hard work to gain his power...had slid out from underneath him suddenly and taken him completely and utterly in shock, chewed him up and spit him out, leaving him ragged on the sidewalk in front of some fancy dining house. The more it was on his mind, the more enraged he became.

"Fuck it, just _fuck it_." He growled, stomping off towards his gang's headquarters, passing by hotels lining every street for a good block or two. It was the last time that they were each other's, and it had ended on such a bad note. He couldn't believe how selfish Hayner was being; he didn't realize for a long time that it had been all his fault.

Months passed by and Seifer continued to think he was better off without him, in the public eye and around his friends, but...he suffered in silence. Everything he saw reminded him that Hayner was over him...but he had yet to be able to climb that mountain. Everything taunted him and cajoled him into action; his random acts of violence became less prolonged and much closer to an old neighborhood he used to haunt when a certain blond had been his.

One night, covered in blood and holding a bat, the older blond huffed and heaved for breath after beating the doorman at the apartment Hayner lived in. He found himself caught in those doe-eyes again.

"Hayner, I--"

"Get out of here, Seifer." Was the simple reply. "I want you gone. Go on, get." He pointed, not seeming to care who or what Seifer killed in hatred or love or whatever it was...he just wanted Seifer to leave him alone, get out of his life and just be gone. Like a dog with his tail between his legs, Seifer left the apartment to never return to that area again. He even skipped town; made sure he was hundreds of miles away. However, he couldn't just...let go. He sent Hayner texts every so often, little things that wouldn't matter to anyone else. A smile to bridge them together appeared on the younger blond's lips one day, reading the final text before his hold on his emotions broke.

Answer me, Chickenwuss.

* * *

**AN: Aww...it was sad, but I thought kinda cute at the end. :3 I liked writing that, it was...different, compared to what I usually write. I'm so used to funny, cute, or smutty things...that it's a good change to write something different like this. :3 Sure, they won't all be like this...but it's sometimes fun to break out of the box. :3 Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
